criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Amandes
Ben Amandes Meg Amandes Nia Amandes Jamie O'Reilly Peggy Amandes Mary Amandes John Amandes Paul Amandes Eileen Amandes Gerry Amandes Louise Amandes Vince Amandes Grace Amandes |yearsactive = 1987-present }}Tom Amandes is an American actor best known for his role as Doctor Harold Abbott in the drama series Everwood. Biography Amandes was born on March 9, 1959, in Chicago, Illinois. The names of his parents are not known. What is known is that Amandes first got into acting as a child by performing in school plays and community theater, and graduated from both the Crystal Lake Central High School and the The Goodman School of Drama at DePaul University. Amandes got his first on-screen role in 1987, when he appeared in an episode of the mystery crime drama series Sable. Amandes got his first major role in 1992, when he was cast as Eliot Ness for all 42 episodes of the crime drama series The Untouchables. Since then, Amandes has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Timeless, Castle, Chicago Fire, Parenthood, Leverage, Fairly Legal, The Deep End, Grey's Anatomy, Lucky, Boston Legal, Bonneville, Saving Lincoln, Scandal, Numb3rs, Arrow, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Amandes portrayed Doctor Sebastian Hurst, a medical examiner turned serial killer with a connection to Everett Lynch in the Season Fifteen episode "Under the Skin". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Under the Skin" (2020) TV episode - Doctor Sebastian Hurst *Perfect Harmony (2019) - Luke *Unbelievable (2019) - Bruce Bronstein *A Million Little Pieces (2019) - Doctor Baker *Scandal - 7 episodes (2012-2018) - Samuel Reston *The Magicians - 3 episodes (2016-2018) - Daniel Quinn *ctrl alt delete (2017) - Greg *Arrow - 5 episodes (2016-2017) - Noah "The Calculator" Kuttler *Good Behavior (2017) - Asher *The Bachelors (2017) - Davis Westman *A Neighbor's Deception (2017) - Gerald Dixon *Timeless (2016) - Mark Felt *Better Things (2016) - Drexel *The Detour - 3 episodes (2016) - Doctor Rob *Chicago Fire - 4 episodes (2015) - Detective Ryan Wheeler *Revenge - 2 episodes (2015) - Lawrence Stamberg *Mom (2015) - Richard *Parenthood - 11 episodes (2010-2014) - Doctor Pelikan *Castle (2013) - Aaron Stokes *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 - 2 episodes (2013) - Mr. Harkin *1600 Penn (2013) - Bernard *Imagine (2013) - Doctor Arlen *Saving Lincoln (2013) - Abraham Lincoln *Cult (2013) - Gary Fisher *Fairly Legal (2012) - Mitch Rhinehart *Against the Wall (2011) - Unknown Character *Leverage (2011) - Livingston *Lucky (2011) - Jonathan *No Ordinary Family (2010) - Doctor Allen *The Good Guys (2010) - Doctor Kalfuss *Big Love - 3 episodes (2010) - State Representative Roy Colburn *The Deep End - 2 episodes (2010) - Don Branford *This Might Hurt (2009) - Doctor Mitch Malinow *Eastwick - 2 episodes (2009) - Pastor Dunn *Grey's Anatomy (2009) - Tom Waller *Greek (2009) - Jack Reed *Eli Stone - 11 episodes (2008-2009) - Martin Posner *Boston Legal - 2 episodes (2008) - Assistant Attorney General Jeremy Hollis *Private Practice (2008) - Charlie Jensen *The Riches (2008) - Unknown Character *Women's Murder Club (2007) - District Attorney Pratt *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2007) - Bert *Numb3rs (2006) - Lawrence Dryden *Bonneville (2006) - Bill Packard *Everwood - 89 episodes (2002-2006) - Doctor Harold Abbott *Dirty Deeds (2005) - Vice Principal Fuchs *Live from Baghdad (2002) - Joe Erlichman *JAG - 3 episodes (1999-2002) - Commander John Flagler *The Guardian - 4 episodes (2001-2002) - Doctor Thomas Reed *Spin City - 3 episodes (2001) - Julian Wheeler *When Good Ghouls Go Bad (2001) - James Walker *NYPD Blue (2001) - David Jessup *The Practice (2000) - Robert Wakefield *Family Law (2000) - Lawrence Cameron *The King of Queens (2000) - Les Fisker *Any Day Now (2000) - Unknown Character *If You Believe (1999) - Tom Weller *Brokedown Palace (1999) - Doug Davis *Down Will Come Baby (1999) - Marcus Garr *Just Shoot Me! (1999) - Matt Bentley *ER (1998) - David Gardner *Seven Days - 2 episodes (1998) - General Wayne Starker *Billboard Dad (1998) - Maxwell Tyler *Second Chances (1998) - Ben Taylor *From the Earth to the Moon - 2 episodes (1998) - Jack Schmitt *The Larry Sanders Show (1998) - Russ Schmitt *Promised Land - 2 episodes (1996-1997) - Fred Mooster *The Long Kiss Goodnight (1996) - Hal *The Pursuit of Happiness - 7 episodes (1995) - Steve Rutledge *If Someone Had Known (1995) - Paul Chambers *Sisters - 2 episodes (1995) - Martin *Roseanne (1994) - Doctor *Because Mommy Works (1994) - Eric Donovan *Murphy Brown (1994) - David Wofford *The Untouchables - 42 episodes (1993-1994) - Eliot Ness *Overexposed (1992) - Assistant District Attorney Mallery *Straight Talk (1992) - Waiter *Sable (1987) - Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors